Kagome's Diary
by Bia Landgraf
Summary: Depois de algumas mágoas, Inuyasha lê o diário de Kagome.E com a ajuda de seus amigos e sua 'mente' descobre o que realmente quer.Fanfic reescrita.OneShot.Não é UA.


**Nota:Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u.

* * *

**

**One-Shot:**

**Kagome's Diary**

Na era atual, uma colegial de 15 anos, em seu quarto, sentada em uma cadeira, debruçada em sua escrivaninha.Uma adolescente triste.Triste pelo passado.Não pelo o que fez no passado, mas por alguém do passado.Da era feudal.

Sim, ela havia brigado novamente com o hanyou que vivia naquela era antiga.Ela havia visto ele com a Kikyou.De novo.

* * *

**_Flaschback_**

_Inuyasha sente o cheiro da sacerdotisa morta.Logo, ele entra na mata para achar aquela.Kagome não entendeu, então o seguiu.Ao chegar bem adentro da floresta vê Inuyasha e Kikyou._

_-Inuyasha, você ainda me ama?_(n/a: acho que já vi esse filme...)

_-Claro Kikyou!Eu não paro de pensar em você sequer um segundo!_

_-E aquela garota?O que ela é para você?_

_-A-a Kagome...ela...ela..._

_-Diga._

_-Ela...err...é apenas minha detectora de fragmentos!É...é isso... – mentiu._

_-Lhe garanto que eu seria melhor.Kagome não pertence a esse mundo.Se ela não é nada, por que continua aqui?_

_"E agora o que eu faço?"-Er...Kikyou, ela quebrou a jóia...Precisa continuar a missão._

_-Não faz sentido continuar com essa farsa Inuyasha...Devo ir agora. – afirmou, sendo levada pelos carregadores de alma._

_-Kikyou!_

_Kagome que estava observando tudo tinha muitas lágrimas em seus olhos, e tentava fazer o mínimo barulho possível.Mas foi em vão, o meio - yokai já havia sentido a presença da garota._

_-Kagome..."Será que ela ouviu...?"_

_A garota se levantou rápido, olhou triste para ele e saiu correndo se adentrando na mata.Quando Inuyasha percebe que ela não estava mais ali, sai correndo gritando pelo seu nome, mas era tarde demais e quando viu a garota já havia entrado no poço, voltando para sua era de origem._

_**Fim do Flaschback**_

* * *

Kagome relembrava cada palavra que o hanyou havia dito. 

-Sou só sua detectora de fragmentos não é?...Então que seja.

Passou a olhar para o nada até o momento que resolveu se ocupar em algo para não ter que ficar se lamentando ali.Pegou seu diário e começou a escrever suas melancólicas palavras sobre o acontecido, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas tristes caiam sobre o papel borrando algumas palavras.

* * *

Páginas de amor... 

O meio – yokai observava o poço na esperança de sua amada voltar.Mas ele sabia que ela não voltaria.Ele se sentia culpado pelo o que aconteceu, pois se não tivesse ido atrás da Kikyou ela não teria escutado nada e estaria tudo bem.Mas o caso é que ele havia mentido.Seu orgulho e quem sabe algum amor pela Kikyou impediu que ele dissesse a verdade.Mas ele deveria ter dito.

"Droga...É confuso demais!Ao mesmo tempo que quero ficar com a Kikyou, não quero abandonar Kagome!Acho que preciso esclarecer isso a ela..."

Assim o hanyou foi até o poço, onde pulou.

Chegando a Era Atual, pode sentir o cheiro das úmidas lágrimas da garota.Inuyasha pulou em sua janela.Ficando do lado de fora, podendo enxerga-la.

A colegial escrevia em um bloco de papel, na verdade seu diário.Mas já que Inuyasha não conhecia aquilo...

Ao terminar de escrever, Kagome olhou com mágoa para as palavras escritas no papel.Até que o meio-yokai pode ouvir a voz da materna da humana a chamando.E esta se retirou do quarto.

E foi nesse momento que Inuyasha, entrou cuidadosamente no quarto, tentando não fazer barulho.Dirigiu-se a mesa de madeira e sentou-se na cadeira que a menina estava há instantes atrás.Segurou o "bloco de papel" e passou a ler as páginas que o cheiro da tinta era mais fresco.

* * *

**_Primeira página do diário da Kagome_**

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje estou muito triste...Briguei de novo com o Inuyasha.Eu o vi com a Kikyou, mas fiquei muito deprimida com o que ele disse sobre mim.De novo eu chorei e voltei para minha era.Não sei mais o que faço..._

_Inu,_

_Você foi a paixão que esqueci de esquecer...A lembrança mais triste e o sorriso mais lindo que alguém pode ter..._

_Inuyasha... Te amo...Se você soubesse...É tão difícil pra mim ter que esconder meu amor e você me tratar desse jeito...É terrível._

_Odeio seu jeito de falar, e quando fica a me olhar._

_Odeio seu jeito de combate, e como lê minha mente._

_Te odeio tanto que até me abate, e até me leva a rimar._

_Odeio quando mente sobre o que sente._

_Odeio ver você chegar e iluminar meu dia._

_Odeio olhar seu olhos e sentir que você só será um amigo._

_Odeio a saudade que sinto quando eu vou embora._

_Odeio quando me faz chorar._

_Odeio quando não está por perto._

_Odeio sentir seu perfume em qualquer lugar que eu vá a toda hora._

_Odeio pensar em você o dia inteiro, dormir e sonhar com você._

_Mas, mais que tudo, odeio não conseguir te odiar, e por mais que eu tente, te amo demais sentir isso..._

_Vivo nessa jornada, sempre ao seu lado.Mas mesmo estando ao seu lado sei que está longe._

_Quando estou triste, ou quando você está, sinto vontade de te abraçar e dizer que não está sozinho e que é importante na minha vida._

_E depois saber que não sou correspondida como queria...Não quero sofrer por isso._

_Se pelo menos pudesse conversar abertamente com você, sobre a sua vida.Saber como viveu sua infância e se foi por essa razão que é tão...grosso...?_

_Todos dizem que você é irritado...Até eu.Mas por um momento penso que isso é verdade, mas esse pensamento pode ser descartado porque sei que no fundo do seu coração, mesmo que você não queira, existe um hanyou gentil e amável.Gosto de você assim, ás vezes grosso, mas outras vezes meigosorrindo sempre, queria ver isso.Ver seu lindo e raro sorriso que me faz reviver._

_Sei que reclamo muito, apesar de negar.E sei principalmente que sou muito chorona._

_Ás vezes me sinto egoísta.De querer você só pra mim.Já aconteceu de pensar quando a Kikyou morreu suas várias vezes que isso era bom.Pra mim.Mas tive vontade de quebrar minha cabeça numa árvore!_

_Por que tinha que ter esse pensamento horrível?Para mim a Kikyou é minha rival no amor...Mas nesse momento e em todos queria esquecer ela, pois o que eu quero é que seja a Kikyou, que é a mulher que ama.Sentiria-me bem com isso.Desde que você sorria.Mesmo se sorrir pra ela.Só vê-lo de longe ia me salvar..._

_Minhas amigas dizem que se eu o amo realmente deveria lutar para conquista-lo.Mas não posso fazer isso.Eu sou fraca.Não gosto de forçar ninguém, principalmente de ver alguém ficar comigo por pena...Eu só aceito o amor verdadeiro, aquele que me ama pelo que sou._

* * *

**_Segunda página do diário da Kagome_**

_Quando brigamos fico pensando por que dou importância pra você, se não me ama e sim me odeia?Eu sei que por mais chato que seja comigo, sinto que eu seja pelo menos uma amiga._

_O Kouga me ama e me trata bem.Mas eu não o amo.O Houjo da minha escola, minhas amigas dizem que ele está afim de mim.E ele sempre vem ver se estou bem, quando mais preciso de ajuda, de um consolo.Ele sabe ser amigo e quem sabe até um namorado, mas eu não o amo.Ele é apenas uma amizade._

_O que eu não entendo é porque eu te amo? Você não me ama, não me trata bem, mas por outro lado, me protege, sente ciúmes quando outros garotos se aproximam de mim e ás vezes é carinhoso. Seria isso?Essa é uma grande dúvida em mim._

_É impossível descrever o amor.Dar um conceito para ele.Não dá.Para saber o que é amor é preciso sentir.Não sei explicar, mas eu sinto.É uma mistura de emoções ao mesmo tempo.Me sinto triste, feliz, sem fôlego, agitada, calma... Tudo ao mesmo tempo._

_A gente não escolhe quem e quando amar.As coisas vão acontecendo e ninguém, nem o tempo pode parar.Não escolhi você, nem quando queria amar.Te amei pelo o que meu coração escolheu.Acho estranho amar exatamente você, um hanyou de uma era antiga, que sempre foi grosso comigo, que me protege nos momentos perigosos, que gosta de mim por eu ser a reencarnação da Kikyou e como você mesmo disse, por ser sua detectora de fragmentos... É mesmo estranho... Porém não me arrependo. Sou feliz que meu coração tenha feito uma escolha que me agradou por algum tempo, ou até agora..._

_Assim chego a conclusão que ás vezes eu desprezo quem me ama...para amar quem me despreza..._

_Mas sabe o que eu acho?Quem não entende um olhar, tão pouco entenderá uma longa explicação..._

_Amar alguém nunca garantiu que eu seria amada.Então não posso esperar um amor em troca.Simplesmente espero que o amor cresça no coração da pessoa.Mas não cresceu.Mesmo assim fiquei feliz, porque cresceu no meu coração.E assim acho que já tenho felicidade o suficiente que me faça "doce" e tentativas o suficiente que me façam forte..._

* * *

_**Terceira página do diário da Kagome**_

_A gente só sente que ama alguém quando perde a oportunidade de estar com ela.Assim que me sinto quando a Kikyou está por perto...Fico sobrando...E é assim que percebo a sua importância._

_É triste viver sem amor._

_É triste um amor ter fim._

_É triste eu amar você,_

_E saber que você não me ama assim!_

_Assim, vivo a sonhar, sabendo que está ao meu lado, bem longe do que esperava..._

_Se me pego pensando_

_Mais uma vez em você_

_Enlouqueço._

_Se me encontro imaginando,_

_Como seria ganhar seu beijo,_

_Estremeço._

_Já desisti de tentar,_

_Nunca me esqueço,_

_Da cor dos seus olhos,_

_De você._

_Só me esqueço do mundo._

_E até o céu perde a graça,_

_Longe de você, até um suspiro,_

_Me embaraça se estou com você._

_E essa dúvida me mata:_

_Até quando vou conseguir,_

_Disfarçar, até quando vou negar,_

_Que o que eu quero é você..._

_Queria muito saber..._

_Eu queria sonhar...mas não com você._

_Correr...Não atrás de você._

_Chorar...Mas não por você._

_Pensar...Mas não só em você._

_Falar...Mas não de você._

_Desabafar...Mas não sobre você._

_Enfim...Eu queria te esquecer._

_Mas eu amo você._

_Por quê?_

* * *

_**Quarta e última página do diário da Kagome**_(quarta página que ela escreveu do amor dela ta?) 

_A minha pior maneira de sentir saudade é estar sentada ao seu lado e não poder tê-lo, Inuyasha..._

_Eu estou sozinha, não sei o que fazer..._

_Eu estou sofrendo, não sei o que escrever..._

_Eu estou chorando, mas não sei nem mesmo o porquê..._

_Eu estou te amando, e não posso te dizer..._

_Só uma coisa torna um sonho impossível:O medo de fracassar.E é isso que eu tenho medo.De quando me declarar você me rejeitar._

_Se um dia, eu criasse coragem para falar abertamente com você, não pediria para me amar.Pediria para sorrir.Mostrar um pequeno espaço que existe a cada ponta de seu lábio.Para que quando me sentisse renascida e forte, diria as coisas boas da vida._

_Assim desejaria a maior sorte do mundo com qualquer que seja a pessoa._

_Por isso nesse momento que apenas escrevo num diário, todas as minhas palavras, que apesar de manhosas e angustiadas são escritas por uma garota apaixonada.Uma infantil e boba apaixonada._

_Agora, comigo aqui sentada entre lágrimas e suspiros, penso no que vai acontecer...Será que depois desse clima ruim, eu irei voltar?_

_Só de pensar em nunca mais te ver...Me dá um aperto no peito...Mas ás vezes não dá para agüentar._

_Sim, acho que irei voltar, querido diário.Só para acabar com essa missão.Vai ser duro demais perder meus amigos...A Sango.O Miroku.O Shippou.A senhora Kaede..._

_Perder aquelas florestas lindas.Perder a oportunidade de voltar para o passado e encontrar coisas que nenhuma pessoa normal poderia ver e sentir..._

_A única coisa que espero, é que quando todo esse sonho acabar.Ou pesadelo.Ou melhor...Missão.Quando Naraku for derrotado e os fragmentos encontrados, que o Inuyasha nunca me esqueça...Se algum anjo estiver passando essa mensagem para ele, não esqueça de dizer que eu o amo viu?Ai...É só o que eu queria.Poder ver o seu sorriso..._

_Ou saber que ele nunca mais vai me esquecer...Mesmo que lembre de mim quando estiver com a Kikyou.Mesmo como um objeto...Como eledisse...Como uma detectora de fragmentos..._

_Olha, na minha vida ainda não tinha acontecido nada,_

_Que eu pudesse lembrar como um momento,_

_Em que eu sentisse vontade de viver mil vezes._

_Em todo meu passado não existiu nada,_

_Que me fizesse realmente feliz._

_Foi longa minha caminhada e comigo,_

_Sempre esteve presente a solidão e incompreensão._

_Perdida nos braços dos meus sonhos._

_Foi então que você chegou,_

_Você chegou e eu não tive forças,_

_Para não deixar você entrar na minha vida._

_O tempo passou, e com o passar desse tempo,_

_Você foi deixando detalhes._

_Detalhes que fizeram de você a razão do meu tudo._

_Então fui guardando um amor que aumentava a cada passo,_

_Que eu dava dentro de minha ilusão._

_Agora, eu já tenho um monte de momentos,_

_Que eu gostaria de viver um milhão de vezes,_

_Momentos que passei com você._

_Porque é você que amo,_

_E é você que me faz feliz._

_Mesmo que não me queira._

_Pra mim será assim hoje,_

_E sempre..._

_Essas foram algumas de muitas palavras feitas pelo meu coração.Demonstrando um amor impossível, que será inesquecível!_

_Querido diário, sei que deve ser ridículo deixar palavras que nem foram feitas para você...Mas me deixa...Estou apenas amando..._

_Obrigada por poder deixar aqui palavras que desabafam tirando o peso de_ _minha mente e peito..._

_Beijos e até mais meu diário..._

_Kagome_

_**Fechando o diário da Kagome**_

* * *

O hanyou que lia aquelas páginas de amor e tristezas estava chocado.Nunca imaginaria que aquela que ela o amava.Depois de ler aquilo, Inuyasha descobrira a razão de tanta depressão... Haviam várias razões que qualquer um já havia visto.Mas a principal era a sua indecisão. 

"Preciso pedir desculpas para ela!"-pensou ainda olhando seu diário.

Mas ele não conseguiria.Ainda estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos.Precisava pensar mais...Sem que percebesse seus pensamentos estavam tão profundos que ele não percebeu que Kagome estava indo em direção ao seu quarto.

-Inu...yasha?

-Hu?

-O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou friamente.

-Eu...Vim buscar você!

-Como assim: 'vim buscar você' ?Deixa de desculpa esfarrapada!O que é que você ta fazendo com o meu diário heim?

Num ato impensado o hanyou jogou o diário no chão, fazendo com que várias folhas se soltassem, para disfarçar.

Kagome abriu a boca com indignação.

-Sua anta quadrada!Olha só o que você fez! – falou em tom alto, recolhendo as folhas e o diário.

Kagome colocou seu diário sobre a mesa e ordenou friamente:

-Saia já daqui.

-Mas Kagome...

-SAI AGORA!

-ESPERA UM POUCO KAGOME!A GENTE PRECISA RECUPERAR OS FRAGMENTOS!

-É isso não é?SAIBA QUE EU NÃO LIGO PROS FRAGMENTOS!EU VOLTO PARA A SUA ERA QUANDO BEM ENTENDER! – gritou, agora com a cabeça levantada.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas!Sai logo!

Sem mais escolhas, o meio-yokai saiu do cômodo, deixando a colegial sozinha.E novamente, sem outra possibilidade de desculpas, voltou para a Era Feudal.

(n/a: Gente, ela não fez essa gritaria por causa do diário.Quer dizer...Também, mas também porque ela estava chateada com ele.)

* * *

Ao chegar lá, pode ver Miroku, Sango e Shippou esperando sua volta. 

-Cadê a Kagome? – perguntou o pequeno yokai.

-Ela vai voltar depois.

-Depois quando? – insistiu a exterminadora.

-Depois!Oras!Não me irritem!

-O que você fez dessa vez Inuyasha? – o monge questionou.

-Nada que interesse a você, Miroku!

Dito isso, o hanyou seguiu mata adentro.Logo, subindo em uma árvore.Até que o teimoso mongechegou.

-Vamos Inuyasha!Desça daí...

-Pare de me encher!

-Vamos conversar!Eu só quero te ajudar!

-Eu não quero a sua ajuda.

-E quem disse que eu ligo se você quer minha ajuda? – perguntou sorrindo. – Vou apenasaconselhar o meu amigo.

Inuyasha suspirou cedendo – Diga o que quer então Miroku.

-O que você fez para a srta Kagome?

-Eu...eu... – suspirou – ela me viu com a Kikyou.

-E foi para a era dela para se desculpar?

-Ia.Mas eu encontrei ela com um bloco de papéis...

-Bloco de papel?

-É...Ela disse que era um diário...Sei lá.Algo assim.E eu o li sem ela deixar.

-E o que havia escrito lá? – perguntou o monge, que agora conversava com o meio-yokai sentado na raiz da árvore enquanto ele respondia lá do alto.

-Bom...Que ela me amava...E outras coisas sobre isso.

Miroku abriu os olhos.

-E o que você sente por ela?

-Eu...Não sei...

-Inuyasha.Se você realmente quer as duas, tem que se decidir.Nem a srta Kikyou, nem a srta Kagome vão esperar.

-Eu sei disso monge.Mas estou confuso.Eu...Quero ficar com a Kagome...Mas eu tenho que proteger a Kikyou.

-Você sabe o que é passado não é?

-Q-quê?Estou me abrindo com você, e você pergunta essas tolices?Pare de brincar comigo, monge!

-Não estou brincando. – respondeu seriamente. – quero saber se você sabe o que é passado.

-Mas é claro que sei!

-Então sabe que a Kikyou faz parte do passado...

-Não entendo aonde quer chegar.

-Inuyasha.A srta Kikyou, é uma pessoa morta.A única coisa que faria ela voltar é a jóia de quatro almas.Então deve saber que só assim poderá encolhe-la.

-É...Acho que sim...

-A srta Kagome apesar de eras diferentes, é viva.

-Aonde quer chegar.

-Por enquanto em lugar nenhum.Isso era apenas uma conversa.A escolha agora é sua.Vou te deixar sozinho. – dito isso, o houshi saiu.

"Kagome ou Kikyou?Kikyou ou Kagome?A Kikyou é morta, mas só poderá ser revivida com a jóia de quatro almas.A Kagome é viva, mas mora em uma era diferente, que apenas eu posso passar.A Kikyou tentou me matar, por achar ter sido traída.Kagome já tentou me matar quando estava sendo controlada pelo Naraku.A Kikyou queria acabar comigo por livre espontânea vontade.A Kagome estava sendo controlada.Quando vi Kagome pela primeira vez quis mata-la, porque achei que fosse a Kikyou.A Kikyou.Não Kagome.Depois de morta Kikyou nunca mais sorriu.Ela é muito séria.Kagome sempre sorri.A toda hora.Kagome chora por mim, sempre.Não me recordo da Kikyoufazer algo assim...Sim!O que eu sinto pela Kikyou é o dever de protege-la.Mas Kagome...Eu tenho certeza que a amo.Sim!Posso até continuar protegendo a Kikyou...Mas quem eu quero é Kagome."

Tomada à decisão, Inuyasha resolveu esperar Kagome.Ele sabia que iria demorar.Mas ele ia esperar a decisão dela.

* * *

Passaram, mais ou menos uma semana.Até que Kagome voltou.Inuyasha esperava impacientemente-a no poço, quando viu a garota sair. 

-Inuyasha?

-Precisamos conversar. – e sem esperar tirou a mochila das mão dela, largando pelo caminho e a levou a beira de um rio.

-O que aconteceu?

O hanyou suspirou e pegou uma das mãos dela.Olhando para o lago.

-Eu sei que você deve me achar um lixo.Mas eu realmente queria... – suspirou novamente – pedir desculpas, pelas coisas que eu falei de você.Não era minha intenção...Me perdoa?

-E-está pedindo desculpa?

-S-sim... – gaguejou.

-Não se preocupa.Eu sou uma detectora de fragmentos mesmo...

-Não!Não é não!- revidou agora olhando no fundo de seus olhos.O que fazia o casal corar.

-Como?

-Foi tudo impulso!Eu...eu estava confuso, por isso disse aquilo.

-E quem disse que ainda não está confuso...? – perguntou abaixando a cabeça.

Ele a levantou pelo queixo.

-Eu digo.Não estou mais confuso e sei o que quero.

-Então, não quero estar aqui para ouvi-lo. – respondeu com a intenção de levantar.

-Não!Espere... – pediu, a segurando. – Kagome.Eu não queria, mas eu li aquilo que você chama de diário – ela corou – Me desculpa.Eu só quero te dizer... – suspirou mais uma vez – que...eu também sinto a mesma coisa...

-Inu...Yasha. – e num impulso o abraçou.

Ele se afastou e segurou seu rosto com as suas duas mãos.

-Eu...t-também te amo. – e a beijou.

Experimentando pela segunda vez seus lábios.Ficaram aproveitando o momento até que se separaram por falta de ar.

E sorriram um para o outro.

Um sorriso raro e verdadeiro.

_Fim._

* * *

**Olá!Estou aqui de novo com mais uma fic...**

**Minha 2 fic.Igual a minha primeira, ela foi reescrita.**

**Alguns poemas eu que fiz, outros, eu acrescentei ou tirei partes.O resto é meu.Espero realmente que tenha ficado melhor.**

**Beijos.**

**Bia Landgraf**


End file.
